


My good Kitten

by Mathias_Derp_Kohler



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit angst i guess?, a shit ton of fluff, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathias_Derp_Kohler/pseuds/Mathias_Derp_Kohler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has to much stress these days and his precious neko Matthew trys to cheer him up, but gets distracted by a bad thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	My good Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm obsessed with this pairing-  
> Red Velvet Pancakes everywhere :D okay so let's go  
> oh and this part is not R-18, no lemon for you today! (but remember to read with a lot of Passion anyway~)

Matt sighed in relief as he finally got his paperwork done. His boss got him way to much papers to do, it was really getting on his nerves and he barely had time for his precious Cat.  
"Meooow~"  
Matt looked down to see his Beautiful Neko, Matthew, walk around his legs, he smiled and gently petted the Neko's head.  
"atleast you're not getting on my nerves Matthew"  
The slightly smaller male soon purred and gladly leaned against Matt's hand, he loved getting petted by his owner, he had soft big hands that liked traveling all over his body and pett him anywhere he liked. No matter if on his back, his shoulder or feet, he petted anywhere that would make his cute little Matthew purr.  
"Nyaa~ Matty let's cuddle on the couch~"  
Matt nodded and stood up, he easily picked the Neko up and carried him into the livingroom. Matt laid down on the couch and put Matthew on top of him, then gently pettet the neko's head again. He went with his fingers through the soft, blonde hair. Matthew gladly leaned against his touch and continued purring.  
"you like that, right my maple leaf?"  
Matthew nodded and cuddled his head against Matt's chest. He put one leg on either side of Matt's hips and laid his head on the spot of Matt's heart. Matt kept quiet, knowing that his Neko loved listening to his heartbeat, it always calmed Matthew down for some reason.  
"Matt?"  
"Yes maple leaf?"  
Matthew looked up at him, his face holding a worried expression.  
"what if it stops?"  
Matt looked at his neko confused, he didn't understand what Matthew meant.  
"If what stops?"  
"your heart, what if it stops one day all of a sudden"  
Matt slightly frowned, why would Matthew worry about that all of a sudden? He never did before, so why now?  
"Matthew listen it wo- ... Matthew don't cry"  
The neko shoke his head and wiped his tears away, then looked away from Matt  
"i-i'm sorry matt"  
Matt sighed and gently petted the boys head again, he sat up straight and hugged his neko, then placed a sweet kiss on Matthew's cheek.  
"it won't stop, so don't worry Matthew"  
Matthews wraped his arms around Matt's chest and snuggled his head into Matt's neck, wanting to hide his tear stained face.  
"p-please promise me... this thought won't leave my mind"  
"i promise, it will never stop maple leaf, never"  
Matt sayd smiling and lifting matthew's chin up to meet his again crying face.  
"Now stop crying, stop worring about such uneccesary things."  
Matthew nodded and wiped his tears away once again, then cuddled his head back into Matt's neck. Matt gently petted his Neko's back to calm him down. Matthew soon relaxed against his owner's touch and closed his eyes. The taller male continued petting his precious neko, knowing he would drift of to sleep soon.

~~~~Little time skip~~~~~~~~~

Matt sighed happily as still petted the sleeping neko on top of him.  
"My heartbeat will never stop"  
He quietly mumbled and kissed Matthew's cheek  
"not as long as you are here with me, you keep me alive, give me strength to continue"  
Matt smiled and closed his eyes.  
"and a reason to live"

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~
> 
> The end :3
> 
> Kinda short, i actualy wanted to make it longer but my internet kind of fucked up a few times so i decided to keep it like this.  
> Comment what i could do better and what pairing you want next :3
> 
> Nikolas out~


End file.
